A Sliver of Hope
by acn11
Summary: You could tell that they all missed their home, but the youngest two still carried the hope of going back one day. The eldest still had that hope too, but it was much smaller and buried under many layers of pretending to be okay. Suspian


**Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be. Just a poor student with no life. **

**A Sliver of Hope **

It was a jolly old day in England. The sun had managed to peek out from behind the clouds and was pouring down on the Pevensie brothers and sisters. They had decided to make the most of the day and were at the beach, having the loveliest of times.

"What a beautiful day it is," said the youngest, Lucy. She was currently working on the construction of a sand castle with Edmund. It was beginning to look strangely like Cair Paravel.

"I feel like this is the first time we've seen the sun in months," added Peter. He and Susan were sitting on the stairs that led down to the sandy part of the beach, taking in the scene of Lucy just building, not worrying about perfections, while Edmund carefully smoothed over the part of building he had been assigned to build.

The children had only gotten back from Narnia a few weeks ago, but it had seemed like ages. You could tell that they all missed their home, but the youngest two still carried the hope of going back one day. The eldest still had that hope too, but it was much smaller and buried under many layers of pretending to be okay. Susan was especially affected. Sure, she put on a brave face, but even that couldn't fool her siblings.

As the sun was setting, the kids gathered up their things and began heading home. "Let's take the shortcut," suggested Susan. They hadn't been that way in ages, probably not since before the war had began. The shortcut led through the outskirts of town, following a little trail amid a very thick forest.

Peter and Susan watched as Edmund and Lucy ran ahead singing "Lions and Tigers and Bears, oh my!" Professor Kirke had decided the take them to see the Wizard of Oz while they were with him. The kids couldn't be happier to be back in the country, but worried fiercely about their parents being stationed on the most active port in all of England.

"Peter," said Susan "does this path look different to you?"

"You took the words right out of my mouth," he said, looking warily around. "I think we are still headed in the right direction, but maybe we should turn around and go the long way home."

"That's a good idea," said Susan turning around, "…except for the fact that a forest just grew behind us."

"What? Oh yeah, that does cause a problem." Peter turned back around to continue following the path, but Lucy and Edmund had stopped dead in their tracks. The path in front had disappeared too, leaving them in a small circle clearing, surrounded by massive trees.

"Peter, how are we going to get out of here?" Lucy asked with a hint of fear in her voice.

Peter started to answer, but Edmund cut him off. "I have a strange feeling about this, like there is some sort of magic at work."

"I feel it too," said Susan, "like something is calling us back to Narnia. But how? Peter and I aren't supposed to go back."

"Well, I'm not going to question it," replied Peter, or that's what he would have said if he had been able to finish his sentence. But, the magic had grown and after "well," all the children were staring at a new scene.

"Cair Paravel," said Peter.

"And Aslan," corrected Edmund.

"And Narnia," finished Lucy with a smile on her face.

"Oh, my!" Susan said. With that, the four Pevensies bowed before the majestic Lion. There was no mistaking it. They were, in fact, in Narnia, placed right in front of their old home, Cair Paravel.

"Rise, Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve," commanded Aslan. "You have questions, King Peter and Queen Susan. Speak them now."

"Well," began Susan, "it's just that last time we were here; you said it was our last time." She had a very hard time saying this; she had a hard time keeping any of her thoughts straight actually. Susan had kept a sliver of hope, just a sliver, that one day, she would see Caspian again. And so she looked around, trying to gauge how long it had been since they had left.

"And now we're here, utterly confused that you've changed your mind," added Peter.

"You are right young heart, I have changed my mind. Or rather, you have helped me change it. I thought you were ready to move on from this place, but sensing your feelings at your last departure, I have wondered if sending you away was right," explained Aslan. "So, that is why you have come back. I am giving you a choice. You may stay here, for as long as you live, or you may return your world. But whatever you choose will be permanent. There is no going back."

"Well, I choose to stay here," cried out Lucy. "I don't know what I would do if I could never see Narnia again."

"I want to stay too," replied the other Pevensies.

"Tell me Aslan," inquired Susan. "How long has it been since the last time we were here?"

"My dear, it has been near 6 months."

"Really? That's it?" asked Peter, surprised.

"So Caspian is still King then? Oh great! I hoped he would still be here," rambled Lucy excitedly. Secretly, Susan was just as excited as Lucy.

"Yes, little one. In fact, he is closer than you realize," said Aslan, staring past the children to the doorway of Cair Paravel.

They all turned around. There stood King Caspian, talking animatedly with what looked like a servant. They had been talking of how to rebuild the castle and had not noticed the visitors when they walked in. Suddenly, he felt the presence of Aslan and looked up.

_Could it really be the Kings and Queens of Old? Are they back again?_ he thought. _Has Queen Susan really come back to Narnia?_

He rushed up to greet the Royal family. He shook everyone's hand in turn, saving a certain someone for last. When he reached Susan, he took her hand and raised it to his lips. There he placed a gentle kiss.

Susan could feel the blush rising in her cheeks, but she didn't care. Now, they were going to find out what would have happened if they would have had more time.

Hullo! So, of course, I'd love to know what you think. This is the first fanfic that I've posted. I can either leave this as a oneshot or add more to it. It's all up to you. You see that little button below? It tells me when you review and then it tells me what to write in the next chapter. lol. Hope you enjoyed it! )


End file.
